mesozoica_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Megalodon
Carcharocles megalodon Megalodon was an enormous shark from the Miocene and Pliocene eras. Megalodon was the largest known shark to ever exist, the largest specimens would dwarf the largest great white shark, its closest living relative, recorded. The only fossils of Megalodon found have been their teeth and jaws. Shark skeletons rarely fossilize because they are made of rubbery cartilage rather than solid bone, however scientists have guessed its size. Megalodon, like the Great White, was an active hunter, preying on many species of prehistoric whale; as seen from Megalodon teeth embedded in the vertebrae in whale fossils. Megalodon became extinct during the Gelasian stage of the Pliocene, as the global temperatures started to fall. Megalodon lived an active lifestyle and may well have been warmblooded, but when the oceans started to cool it would have needed to eat more regularly to sustain itself. As the Earth became cooler, ice caps in the Northern Hemisphere started to advance and sea levels dropped, creating a land bridge between South and North America; what is now Central America. This used to be a sea way used by migrating pods huge prehistoric baleen whales between the Pacific and Atlantic oceans. These whales were the basis of Megalodon's diet. However with the formation of Central America, the migration route between the oceans was cut off and the baleen whales started to migrate to polar regions instead to take advantage of the plankton rich waters there, where Megalodon could not follow. Whale species began to grow smaller and faster with falling sea levels, they could outswim Megalodon and even if they were caught, would be insufficient for the shark's dietary needs. Megalodon as soon found itself facing competition from a newly evolved species of the delphinid family, such as the orca, which were faster and had more sustainable metabolisms in colder environments. Also great white sharks were in competition with megalodo. The lowering sea levels may also have destroyed sheltered areas Megalodon used to give birth to their young. A combination of all of these factors led to the species' demise at the beginning of the Pliocene, though there have been many claims of Megalodn sightings over the years, but these are most likely whale sharks mistaken from a distance or very large specimens of existing shark species. Megalodon is a very famous animal and its fossilized jaws inspires both awe and terror. A Megalodon exhibit will no doubt be the jewel in the crown for many ancient marine animal displays. Megalodon has been portrayed and discussed in many films, documentaries and video games. Megalodon's History in Mesozoica Megalodon was a huge fan favorite as it was the largest shark known to have existed. It was a must have for many fans. It was announced on both the old forums and the Official Facebook Page on May 9, 2015. Since then, 2 more skins have been shown, with a red eye version for one of them. Skins Megalodon2.JPG MegalodonBacker.jpg MegalodonRedEyes.jpg Category:Marine Wildlife Category:Shark Category:Fish Category:Miocene Category:Pliocene Category:Carnivore Category:Robert's Models Category:Aquatic animals Category:Pisco Formation Category:1843 discoveries Category:South America Category:Chased By Sea Monsters Category:Jurassic Fight Club